


A Cat's Tale

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all sorts of cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots from the perspective of Sammiches as she is adopted by Bunny Bennett





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves for fluff and cuddles :3

Sammiches looked out at the seemingly endless hall of cages. Another day in this sad place. She never wanted to be here. Her mother would tell her stories about these kinds of places. The humans would keep you here for a while and if you weren’t chosen after a certain amount of time, you would be taken to the backroom and put to sleep forever. She was terrified of that. She had only been here for a few days, but it still scared her.

Nobody seemed to want her. People would stop and stare at her for a bit, but they never seemed interested. It made her miserable, but she still had a bit of hope. Her mother had told her there was always a human made for a certain cat. She was sure she would have herself a human that would love and adore her.

“Hi there,” a voice cooed, breaking Sammiches out of her thoughts. Sammiches looked out at the human who stared at her curiously. The human smiled at her.

“Sammiches. That’s such a cute name,” the human said with a chuckle. Sammiches pressed her head against the bars of her cage, wanting to be pet. This human smelled nice. Sammiches purred softly as the human scratched her head.

“Aww, you like me. Do you want to come home with mama?” The human asked. Sammiches looked up at the human. She had heard stories about these kinds of humans. Her mother had told her some human mothers could have little to no hair, but they were still mothers to their children. Sammiches liked this human. She reached thorough the bars to lightly bat at the woman’s hand, making her giggle.

“I choose you,” the woman crowed.

“ _I choose you_ ,” Sammiches purred.

 

Sammiches took in everything from the safety of her carrier. She was finally getting adopted! She hoped her new home was nice and big enough for her. She was sure her new mother, whose name was revealed to be Bunny, would love her forever. Sammiches snuggled up against her hamburger pillow and watched on silently as she was carried out of the car and brought to a new building.

“This is your new home,” Bunny chimed as she opened the door. She placed the carrier on the ground and opened it. Sammiches inched out and took in her surroundings. There wasn’t much to be seen in this small place. It was one of those small homes some humans lived in. Sammiches noticed a high counter and went straight to it. She leaped up onto it and turned toward her mother who watched in awe.

“ _Feed me_ ,” Sammiches declared as Mother Bunny pulled out her phone to take a picture of her.

 

Weeks had passed since Sammiches was adopted and she loved her new home. Mother Bunny loved to play with her when she wasn’t busy in her “work room”. Sammiches didn’t like these times. Sammiches would sit outside the door and cry until Mother Bunny would let her in and let her sit on her lap as she worked. Sammiches loved Mother Bunny’s attention, especially when she would take pictures of her. It made her feel loved.

Sometimes, Mother Bunny would go out for long periods of time, but Sammiches was allowed to freely roam her home and eat the food set out for her. She especially liked staring out the window at the birds and anything that moved.

Another week passed and Mother Bunny had locked herself away in the bathroom. Sammiches waited in the living room for her, wondering what she was doing. She could hear her singing from the bathroom. Mother Bunny had such a lovely voice. She sometimes sung about strange things such as honeybees, brass goggles, and steam powered giraffes. Sammiches wished she knew what those were.

Sammiches heard the bathroom door open and went over to greet Mother Bunny. She froze when she saw who stood at the bathroom door. The person standing there wasn’t Mother Bunny. This was something else. This wasn’t a human. Humans weren’t supposed to have green and copper skin. This thing looked like one of those false humans her mother had told her about. A robot.

Sammiches hissed and ran to crawl under the new couch. She could hear the strange robot laugh hysterically as it approached.

“I’m sorry I scared you, sweetie. It’s okay,” the robot cooed in Mother Bunny’s voice. Sammiches looked out from under the couch at the robot. It sounded like Mother Bunny, but looked nothing like her. The robot smiled as it went into the kitchen and came back with a box of kitty treats. Sammiches perked up at the sight of it.

“Come out, baby. I have a treat for you,” the robot said in a gentle voice as it came closer. Mother Bunny’s smell was heavy on the robot.

The robot placed a treat in front of Sammiches and sat down. Sammiches stared at the robot cautiously before coming out to get the treat.

“C'mere,” the robot purred while carefully picking her up. Before Sammiches could object, the robot began scratching her head. Sammiches closed her eyes and purred in content.

This was Mother Bunny, but why would she change her appearance so dramatically? She had seen Mother Bunny looking at pictures of the strange robot that she was dressed up as on the big screen that she worked on. It was such a strange creature. She had never seen anything like it before. Her birth mother did tell her a long time ago that humans liked to change their appearances for many reasons.

“ _Humans are strange_ ,” Sammiches thought as Mother Bunny continued to pet her.

 

Months had passed and Sammiches noticed some big changes in Mother Bunny. Ever since she became Sammiches’ mother, she started growing hair on her head that wasn’t the false hairs she sometimes wore. Mother Bunny’s growing hair was so nice and soft whenever she rested against her head. Sammiches also noticed other changes that made Mother Bunny more soft and squishy in places, making her more warm and nice to cuddle with. Sammiches liked these changes. She believed it was a result of motherhood due to her adoption. Sammiches felt proud whenever she saw Mother Bunny in such a happy mood.

She was glad Mother Bunny was happy, but there were times when Mother Bunny was miserable. Those were the times when she would stay in bed for most of the day. Sammiches didn’t like it, but she would do what she could and cuddled up with Mother Bunny. Most of the time, she was unresponsive, but would sometimes give in to her cuddles and smile.

“ _It’ll be okay, Mother Bunny_ ,” Sammiches purred as she curled up on her lap. She was sure Mother Bunny would be fine and would continue to grow into a beautiful mother.


End file.
